i've got a burning desire for you, baby
by kelly.rockwell
Summary: Allison and Lydia are together, and their relationship is one with a certain balance of power. Lydia holds most of it. Allison calls her late at night, desperate for release that only Lydia can give her. (No plot, just smut.)


Lydia's in bed, not quite asleep but not exactly awake, either.

Her phone vibrates on the side table and she grabs for it with a muted groan, but whatever annoyance she feels at being called this late evaporates as soon as she sees Allison's picture on the screen.

"Couldn't sleep without me?" she asks when she answers, fond smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Allison's voice is shaky when she answers. "I- I wasn't trying to sleep."

Lydia perks up instantly, because she knows that tone. It's not quite desperate, not nearly how Lydia likes it to be, but it's there. "Oh? Then what were you trying to do?" Lydia asks, and her voice has already shifted into that low, husky one that she knows makes Allison throb. There's a strangled moan from Allison's end, and Lydia smirks.

"Are you touching yourself right now, Allison?" Lydia phrases it as a question, but she knows the answer. She can hear it in Allison's breathing, the way it hitches when Lydia speaks. She's trying to get off to Lydia's voice.

Allison moans softly. "Y-yeah," she says, and Lydia feels a twinge between her legs at the thought of Allison being so desperate to get off that she called her. If she needs it that badly, well, Lydia is more than happy to oblige. On her own terms.

"Stop," Lydia says, tone calm but commanding. "I haven't given you permission yet."

There's a stuttered breath and then a quiet huff on Allison's end. "I'm sorry," she says, and she sounds like she means it. She knows by now that she has to mean it. "I just started thinking about last night and I got so turned on I couldn't sleep."

Lydia lets out a soft laugh, pleased both with the apology and the knowledge that her performance the previous night had left such a lasting impact on Allison. Then again, it doesn't surprise her. She had Allison bound and begging for what must have felt like a small eternity to the brunette, tied to her headboard with Lydia teasing her writhing body and Allison was gushing when Lydia finally pressed her tongue into her.

"Tell me your favorite part. What you keep thinking about," Lydia prompts, and she can feel herself starting to get wet, but she can wait. Much longer than Allison can. She can almost hear Allison biting her lip. There's a stifled moan, and Lydia would chastise Allison for continuing to touch herself after she'd been told to stop, but she knows that Allison knows better than that.

"When you put your mouth between my legs," Allison says, and if she's not writhing around trying not to touch herself then Lydia would be sorely disappointed. But Lydia knows that she is.

"No," Lydia says, because she knows that Allison gets embarrassed. That she shies away from dirty talk, would prefer if Lydia did all of it for her. Lydia likes to coax it out of her, though, insists upon it every time. "You can be more descriptive than that, Allison."

Allison groans and there's the sound of her shifting around, and Lydia would bet money that Allison just turned onto her side and curled up into a ball. When Allison's voice comes back through, hushed and a little shaking, Lydia knows she would've won that bet.

"I loved it when you finally licked me. When your tongue touched my clit for the first time," she says and then she exhales, and Lydia thinks she's done and would've accepted that alone, but Allison continues. "You teased me for so long, God, Lydia, I was aching for it."

It sort of knocks Lydia off balance temporarily, she's not expecting it. Normally she has to coax Allison for a few minutes before she'll even use any anatomical words. It's enough that Lydia feels like she deserves a reward.

"You can touch yourself again, but only what I say and when I say it," she says, and the moan Allison makes is so delicious that Lydia briefly contemplates sliding a hand between her own thighs. It can wait, though. Right now, Allison is her focus.

"If you're wearing underwear, take them all the way off," Lydia says, and Allison is shifting again immediately.

"Okay, they're off," Allison says seconds later, and then she's silent, awaiting another command.

Lydia purrs with delight. "Drag your fingers slowly up your thigh. Think of last night, my featherlight touch on your skin."

Allison's breath catches.

"Mm, that's a good girl. Now spread your pussy open for me. Pretend I'm there, that I'm watching and I want you to show me everything you've got," Lydia instructs, sultry-voiced and breathy. Allison likes the commanding tone, yes, but what really pushes her over the edge is Lydia's phone sex operator voice.

Allison makes a needy little noise, and Lydia giggles ruthlessly. It's not nice to tease, but she's just so good at it.

"Tell me what you feel like," Lydia says, and she licks her lips because she can already imagine.

Allison sounds like she's exerting every ounce of effort she has to keep her fingers still, to not touch herself more than she's been told to. "Hot," she breathes out, and then there's a pause where she's probably biting her lip again. Lydia always thinks she can hear it. "Wet, so fucking wet."

"That's what I like to hear," Lydia coos, and it's true. There's not a lot that stokes her own desire quite as well as the thought of Allison spread out for her, wet and throbbing and waiting. "Now I want you to slip two of those long, perfect fingers into yourself."

"Ohgod," Allison moans, and it's Lydia's turn to bite her lip.

"That's good, baby. I want you to move your fingers slowly, tease yourself for me."

After about a minute of that, Allison is whining and ordinarily Lydia would draw it out longer for that, but she's not getting any more patient herself, so she decides to be generous. "Faster, now. Fuck yourself like I'm watching."

Allison makes a choked off noise, halfway between a sigh and a moan, and Lydia squeezes her thighs tight to put some pressure on her own throbbing clit. Allison's breaths are heavy, but they're marked with almost frustrated sighs and Lydia knows that this won't be enough, that Allison is waiting for permission to touch elsewhere.

Lydia can't help but love the way Allison reacts to her torment, though, so she has to draw it out just to hear the desperation in Allison's voice. She needs to hear her beg for it.

"Does it feel good?" Lydia prods, certain that the answer is both 'yes' and 'not enough.'

Allison groans. "I need more, Lydia, please."

Almost. The pleading edge to Allison's voice is almost enough. Lydia hums, tone a little lighter when she speaks, feigned confusion. "What more could you possibly want, Allison?"

Allison huffs, grunts. Frustrated. Needy. Lydia bites down on her smirk. "Tell me what you want, and maybe you'll get it."

"Lydia, please," Allison starts, like maybe that's all she's going to say, like maybe she thinks it's going to be enough. It's not. When Lydia doesn't respond to her plea, Allison continues. "I need to touch my clit. It's aching, I need it, please."

"Slow circles," Lydia instructs, permission granted. Allison's gasp a moment later tells her that she's wasted no time in following orders.

Lydia's hand moves to rub herself idly over her damp underwear, and she purrs her approval of the gorgeous noises Allison is making.

"Think of when I spread your legs as far as they could go," Lydia says, closing her eyes at the memory. "And I took forever just looking at you, then trailing kisses from your ankle all the way up to your thigh. How ready you were for me, how you were pleading by the time I got to the top. The noise you made when I started kissing my way back down your other leg, Allison, it's one I'll never forget."

Allison grunts and mumbles something that Lydia doesn't quite catch, but it includes the word 'mean', so Lydia is pretty sure that it's a fair statement.

"If it's mean to adore the way you sound when you beg, then I'm the worst," Lydia says, hips starting to rock up into her hand. "You were so hot, Allison. Writhing around, struggling against the ties. You wanted to pull me by my hair and make me lick your pussy, didn't you, Allison?"

"Yes, oh fuck yes," Allison grits out, and Lydia can feel herself starting to drip.

"Go faster," she commands. "Buck your hips into it like you did with my tongue."

Allison lets out a truly pornographic moan, and Lydia rumbles low in her throat.

"So hot, Allison. Wish I could taste you right now. Fuck my tongue deep into your hole, then tease your clit until you can't take it anymore," Lydia says, and Allison is panting, close.

Waiting for permission.

"Come for me, Allison," Lydia says, and her own hand has stilled, concentrating on the sounds Allison is making, imagining what she must look like right now, desperate and keening against her own hand. "I want to hear you come for me."

Allison inhales sharply, stops breathing entirely, and then she's coming with a string of slow moans and ragged breaths.

Lydia listens raptly as Allison rides out her orgasm. She's perfection, she really is. When Allison's gotten every last shudder of pleasure from it, she sighs contentedly. "You're amazing," Allison says, and Lydia can't help but smile.

"I know," Lydia says cockily.

Allison giggles. "I'm serious. You're incredible. I don't know how you do that to me."

"You're welcome," Lydia says, and she smiles fondly as she starts to toy with the hem of her underwear, tugging them down. "Now get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am," Allison says, and Lydia can almost see the dimples of her smile. "I love you, you know."

Lydia's warm. So warm all over. "I love you too, Allison. Sweet dreams."

They hang up and she drops her phone beside her, fingers pressed to her core and circling desperately. It doesn't take long, it never does when she has fresh thoughts of Allison to serve as inspiration.

She bucks into her hand and comes with a gasp and a shudder and Allison's name on her lips.

Lydia falls asleep smiling.


End file.
